Halo Fanon talk:Guidelines
This may come as a shock to you but 'british' spellings are infact considered true. As in an old (well not very old) story says that an american who wrote the US's first dictuonary couldn't wright well , and so we like to write it in its 'prioper' version, aswell as most Canadians, Australians and basical;y any country (exept US) who counts English as their main language. :Ok... I am not seeing the point... sorry.--H*bad 22:11, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::soz. Just pinting it out. incase any of the 'stupider' 1s thaught US english was the true 1. its true Its been on live shows and it wasn't comedy! it always involves the american saying to the crowd to speak english yet their all shouting hm to get off the stage. :::Well, the Americans broke away from the British, so I wouldn't think anyone would think that American English is the "true one." Anyway, languages change over time. It should be no surprise that when two groups of English-speakers are seperated for centuries, their language ends up different enough to cause confusion. Just because the words were spelled differently by dictionary-writer Webster (in order to establish a distance from Britain, according to Wikipedia), that shouldn't have any baring on spoken English on stage shows. Besides, English is a really messed up language whatever variant you use, with exceptions upon exceptions to its rules. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:05, 11 May 2007 (UTC) There can only be one! There can be only one Spartan of a certain number. If someone has like Spartan-022 and someone makes that same spartan, then who ever made it first gets the Spartan number. Does this apply to Prophets as well? --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:05, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Yep. No two prophets can have the same name, unless you are speaking of the same one.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:11, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Exceptions to the Rules? <--IMPORTANT!! Dear all, I'm proposing an amendment to what I see as slightly flawed rules...for example, if both Rot and I wanna make an article called "SPARTAN-100", then there will be two versions: "SPARTAN-100 (Rotaretilbo)" and "SPARTAN-100 (RelentlessRecusant}". You like? ;-) They use it on SW Fanon Wikia. ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 04:00, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that looks good. I mean, eventually we'll run out of Spartan numbers in the right range. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:45, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Can use characters from the real Halo series in my story? Hi. I'm new here and I have some doubts. For my proposed project (find out more on my userpage), it uses character from Halo: CE & Halo 2 (and maybe from the books). Some characters include Master Chief and the Arbiter. So my question is, can I use characters from the real Halo series into my story and submit it here? Aranho 11:27, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Well, this is a fanon wikia based on the canon in the game series, so there shouldn't be a reason why you can't have canon characters. TickToXsiK 01:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Additional rule information Although not written here, I have been told crossovers are not allowed , and of course, I have found none. I am just wondering why? Also I would like more detail on EVERY rule there is. There seems to be only user created characters and species, no expanded universe. There exists tons of fanfictions revolving the ultimate fate of John 117, but there is no such thing in here, is it against the rules to expand an official character history? And, personally, please take no offense, I think it is dumb to not allow crossovers, since there are many articles that are just characters form another game or movie, with different names and different stories, and it has to be that way because crossovers are not allowed, Just my point of view though. It is a fanfiction central, why not allow people to just write as long as it is well written, canon friendly and connected to halo in every possible way as the ORIGINAL RULES states right here on the article?--HALONAPSTER 03:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) gravity since in halo your in space wouldnt there be no gravity?? 01:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Images usage One thing I've always wondered is is it legal to use an image of something from another franchise entirely without any note of acknowledgement on that page? Especially if the other thing is the property to someone else? Like say someone uses an image of a Metal Gear from that series gives it their fictional background/fluff to fill but doesn't acknowledge the machine in the image is copyrighted to someone else? --Zervziel 00:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. Just seems weird to see people using someone else's work without acknowledging the original owner. Kinda like imagery plagiarism without having someone standing by to kick you in the groin for doing so. What if we see an article that has such an image and with the permission of the writer, put a tiny footnote at the bottom saying where it's from and perhaps what it originally is? --Zervziel 19:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, everyone should do it. Unless it's a Halo image created by the official parties of Halo franchise (which is protected by the wiki's copyright policy), every user must show where they got it from. Then again, this is not forced on everyone as long as they acknowledge that the image they uploaded is not theirs. — subtank (7alk) 21:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Rules are made to be broken... Can I reference another series? Can I reference another series? Like, say, if I were to have one of my characters in a fanon make a reference to a movie. Like have him/her say (jokingly, of course) "Here's Johnny!" or maybe a M*A*S*H* joke. Would that be okay? Or would that count as a crossover or plagiarism, I just wanted to know before I did it. --Warhead Prime 05:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Crossovers come on, pls. I have a crossover-laden epic storyline that started from Halo. Come on, pls, pls, pls. -AoBzealot0812 16:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Please go to this page and read up the "Respecting Canon" section. Also, try to communicate in a manner that doesn't come across as childish. 13:37, June 16, 2012 (EST)